


The Unforgiven

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean has accepted his life, with Sam his only saving grace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

THE UNFORGIVEN  
By Shorts

Silence broken only by the pitter of rain against glass surrounded Dean. The streaks of water distorted the outside world, bringing forth its true existence, causing him to shudder at the blackness of its soul. Memories wash over him, flooding his heart with a heaviness that threatens to drown him.

A childhood filled with rules and discipline, the consequences of failing to abide by them quick and harsh. The endless days spent training for the nights of battles that raged in the shadows, beyond the eyes of others.

His life planned out before he ever reached the age of dreams of what might be. Turning his back on a life of freedom and choice, to pursue only what he knows among the land of the unspeakable, dedicated to banishing that which should forever remain unnamed. Only to watch his brother walk the path beside him and seize the chance to break free . . . if only for a brief while. 

Hiding his fears and sorrow behind a mask of self assurance and bravado, silently vowing to never lose his sense of self to the horrors that surround him, but fearing in time it will come to pass despite his vigilance. Each triumph in the war they wage an unspoken attempt to please the man that had molded him into the man he had become.

Reliving the unforgivable acts and imagining the ones yet to happen, he swears to hunt the ends of the earth to vanquish the evil that walks among them. His distorted reflection gazing back mirrors the visage of the man that created him.

His bitterness held at bay by the only one who can see beyond the facade and into his soul. Slowly, he turns away from the darkness beyond the window and faces the light. He is greeted with an understanding smile and a beckoning hand, carefully he approaches his brother, falling into the protective embrace that gently cradles him.

Closing his eyes tight, he surrenders to Sam and his unwavering love. All the while unable to shed the label that marks him in this life, he accepts his fate as one among the unforgiven.


End file.
